


I know you’re nervous

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: They were going to be here soon. He was nervous, and she could see that.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I know you’re nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I hope it’s not too OOC. I honestly always wanted to see soft Sess moments between Kagome. Let me know how y’all like it.💖

He was perched on a nearby tree, facing directly towards the hut, where a anguish Kagura was in. His brow was furrowed as if trying to hear every sound, every sigh, every movement that she was making. Kagome knew that look. Her husband was the same way, when she was in labor with Moroha. 

“Lost, Miko?” 

Cheeks flaming red, she didn’t mean to stare so hard. She softly smiled, and bent down and sat directly by him. 

“Nope, you were just the person...err... demon I wanted to see.” 

His brow arched as if questioning her intentions. 

“And why is that?” 

“You can’t hide it from me..” she softly giggled “you’re nervous.” 

“Hn.” 

“Don’t you ‘hn’ me mister, I know that look,” 

Sesshomaru looked at the bothersome miko that was sitting directly by him, a little to close for comfort. 

“And pray tell, why would this Sesshomaru be nervous? I have nothing to fear.” 

Kagome giggled again “This is all new for you, Sesshomaru, of course you would be nervous. You never thought this would happen before.“

Taken aback by the young miko’s words he questioned again. “Never thought what would happen?” 

“Falling in love, having children of your own, it must feel very overwhelming” 

Damn this woman. She truly is remarkable. 

“I am a great demon, such fears are lost on me.” 

Kagome could tell he was putting up front. 

She sighed. 

“You’re so stubborn, Sesshomaru. Before he could even think to reply she gripped his hand. 

“It’s okay to be scared, there’s no fault in that.. and besides you are a dog demon I know how much your kind worries about their pups.”

He didn’t think to answer. But something in him softened at her touch. He felt safe. He let her. And he squeezed back softly. 

“I am afraid that I will not be able to provide them of the things they deserve.” 

“Is it because of your past?” 

He nodded. 

“That was then Sesshomaru, you have grown so much, I see it, Inuyasha see’s it, Rin see’s it, you will be a good father.” 

The way she emphasized her words, gave him a courage he thought he would never lose. 

“And besides..” she said softly giggling “you’re nothing more but a big softie underneath all that amour” 

He wanted to laugh.

His lips curled into a faint smile 

“You wish.” 

“Nah, I know” she gave him another gentle squeeze before getting up. Before she could begin to walk. He called her name. 

“Kagome, thank you... sister.”

Kagome beamed at him, the sun catching the warmth of her eyes 

“You’re welcome.. big brother.”


End file.
